The World Wide Web has expanded to provide numerous web services to consumers. The web services may be provided by a web application which uses multiple services and applications to handle a transaction. The applications may be distributed over several machines, making the topology of the machines that provide the service more difficult to track and monitor.
Monitoring a web application helps to provide insight regarding bottle necks in communication, communication failures and other information regarding performance of the services that provide the web application. In addition to monitoring transactions initiated by live users, many system users want to know how their system performs when executing synthetic transactions. When performing synthetic transactions, a client will typically provide an application monitoring system administrator with script code to be executed on the client's system. The script code is an unknown quantity to the application performance management system, and is typically treated as untrusted code.
It is important that application program management systems protect their customer's privacy and provide data security. In order to protect their privacy, they must protect information that their customers place on their servers. In some instances, in some operating systems, is not possible to isolate files of a first customer from files of a second customer. What is needed is an improved manner for maintaining privacy and security of application program management customer data and systems.